The Lust of Nightcrawler
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: What would happen if Nightcrawler was like a vampire, but a good one? He would go after an innocent, of course. His first meal? Jamie Maddox, aka Multiple. Rated M for a reason.


**This is a new X-Men: Evolution story I cooked up one day. I revised it and polished it up a bit. But I must warn you, in this story Nightcrawler is sort of like a vampire. The reason why is because he reminds me of one with the gleaming white fangs and the eyes.**

**And he goes after Jamie Maddox. Can Jamie save himself? Or will Nightcrawler seduce him into the shadows?**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at Marvel own X-Men: Evolution. I own the stories, songfics, crossovers and poems I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

The Lust of Nightcrawler

Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler, was like a vampire. But he wasn't evil. He preferred to stalk the bad guys and drain them of their blood, then leave them somewhere where they were likely to be found.

But, unlike Lucy Westenra in the 1897 novel **Dracula** by Bram Stoker (which he read many times with fascination), Nightcrawler never preyed upon innocent children or kids that stayed out too late, as he believed that feeding on innocent people was not a good idea and he didn't want to drain their blood. Instead, he simply returned them to their homes and gave them an invitation to the place he often came to – the cemetery. Often they would talk to each other about him whenever they met in the garden in the daytime.

One little girl, wearing a bright blue dress, her yellow hair in braids, said she had been walking one night, and seen him with his yellow eyes glowing, watching her. She then told of what had happened next.

"_You'd better be careful, little one. The woods are full of very bad things."_

"I still feel grateful for his advice," she said. The others felt the same way.

Yet Nightcrawler's personality remained unchanged. Being a blood-drinking demon didn't corrupt him at all. He was still the same old Kurt – kind of angst-ridden about his appearance sometimes, always making jokes and just being fun.

He didn't look like a vampire, although the fangs he showed whenever he smiled were a reminder of one. Plus he had excellent night vision, and he blended in with the shadows.

But when he looked at Jamie Maddox, aka Multiple, he would smirk, his eyes (yellow when he didn't wear the image inducer – which he often did to hide his so-called demonic form) gleaming.

Jamie laughed as he sat on the bed, remembering the funny joke Nightcrawler had told him a few minutes ago. He had a really cool sense of humor.

That night, as Jamie lay in bed, he had a very strange dream…and Nightcrawler was in it, too…

_They lay together on the bed, entangled together, panting heavily from the recent exercise. Nightcrawler looked at Jamie before nuzzling him softly._

"_You're my Jamie, and you always will be mine," Nightcrawler whispered softly into Jamie's ear._

_Then, he moved his mouth down to the hickey that he made on Jamie's neck earlier. He looked down to Jamie's soft neck before widely opening his mouth so his fangs revealed themselves. His fangs dived into Jamie's soft neck, causing Jamie to scream Nightcrawler's name the loudest he had all night. He drained a slight bit of the little one's sweet and tangy blood before leaving his mark there. Jamie fell asleep immediately from both the exhaustion and blood loss._

‛_Don't worry my sweet, sweet Jamie. No one except for me will touch you now,' Nightcrawler thought possessively before too falling asleep in that crimson bed. Both naked boys were entangled together, with looks of bliss on their faces…_

Jamie woke up from his nightmare.

_Whoa!_ he thought. _I'm going to file that in the category of ‛Not Good'._

The next night, Jamie went to bed early. However, little did he know that two golden eyes were watching him from the shadows.

**Nightcrawler's POV**

The room laid in total darkness. Not even the moon dared to show its lovely gleam. The shadows seemed to engulf everything…even him. Like the vampire I was inside, I bared my fangs. My eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Nevertheless, he just lay there, oblivious to it all, sleeping peaceful in a dream of untitled happiness – the picture of pure innocence. However, it was not for long.

He had had me wait for too long; I could not control it. My body urged for him.

As if he knew something was wrong, he sighed and rolled over, still sleeping, still oblivious, still dreaming…and still innocent…

When did this happen? How did this start?

Thousands of questions with unknown answers plagued my mind. I tried to concentrate on them instead, but couldn't.

The only thing I knew was that he would be mine – tonight.

I don't know when but I made it to his bed. Inch by inch I crawled my way up top, slowly so not to disturb his dream.

I was on top of him now, straddling his hips. He felt the extra weight and started to awaken.

His beautiful innocent eyes held a lot of confusion.

"Kurt? What are you doing? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

My head unconsciously nodded, but he did not see it. He did not see anything.

"… Kurt?"

His voice was full of worry and wonder. Taking both his hands, I pinned them above his head with just one of my own.

"Kurt, wha-"

I had heard enough. My lips collided with his in the most bruising of kisses. I nibbled on his bottom lip, asking nicely for an entrance but he did not give it to me. So I bit his lip hard. Hard enough for it to bleed. His mouth opened then, but only to scream. I did not care. My tongue plunged in and tasted every inch of his moist cavern. The taste of copper lingered heavily in my mouth as I pulled away.

His eyes held fear now…fear of what I was going to do next. Silently I thanked the shadows for its masking. I did not know if I would be able to withstand the look in his eyes.

"See what you do to me," I hissed, baring my fangs.

"Kurt? Please, no. Plea-"

"Shut up," I growled.

"B-but Ku-"

My free hand made sharp contact with his face, then came back to rub it as if to apologize.

He cried out his surprising pain and started to struggle. Nevertheless, it would not help. He was too weak and I was too strong.

I could feel his tears glide easily down his face. Bringing my face back down to his, I licked his tears away, but more just seemed to come. I loved it when he cried.

My hand moved away from his face and he took in a breath, thinking I was going to hit him a second time. However, that wasn't my intention – not at all.

Moving it down past his waistband I started to slide his pajama bottoms off, but once again, he tried to fight me by closing his legs tightly.

I glared, but he did not know that. This was getting irritating.

With one quick rough motion, his pajamas came right off, leaving him in his boxers.

I grinned as I felt up his leg and onto his thigh, resting it there a moment before slowly massaging my way up further. His little body shuddered and he fought back a moan.

"Come on, Jamie. Won't you moan for me?" I purred.

He did not answer. And I was not surprised that because of his fear, he wasn't able to duplicate himself.

Bringing my hand back out from under his boxers, I started sliding them down until they were off.

Whimpering he tried to hide his nakedness in the dark, but it did not matter, not anymore.

Gritting my teeth, I recalled all those memories of him, of him and Amanda simply having little discussions. How could he betray me like that? Well, I would show him…

I quickly entered him in one fluid thrust and he cried out in pain.

_How could he choose her over me?_

Not giving him time to adjust or answer, I started slamming myself into him. I was irritated…at everything.

I loved him. I love him, but he did not seem to realize it. Moreover, for that, I still loved him.

His blood now lubricated his passage. Dripping onto his bedsheets, it left a stain as a permanent reminder.

I could feel myself close. So very, close…

With one last thrust, I came inside him deeply, mixing it with his blood.

"She may get you. But nevertheless, you will always be mine."

Then, when I pulled out of him, I then lay next to him and wrapped my arms and my tail around him.

"Love you, my little Jamie," I purred.

No longer was Jamie Maddox an innocent boy. I, Nightcrawler, had claimed him for my own.

Then I bared my sharp white fangs and injected them into his neck. Then, after a little drink, I pulled away and gazed into my prey's eyes. I could tell Jamie was scared. But I had also made him want me. I could see it – so many fears, fears of me, fears of his feelings, fears of what we were doing, of what was going to happen… I drank it all in.

I had been stalking this boy for a while now and had decided two days ago that I would make this boy my own. Such beauty belonged in my hands only. _Now comes best part,_ I mentally told myself.

Then I tilted Jamie's head back and sank my fangs into the soft flesh of his neck for the second time in one night. Jamie let out a pained scream and tried to get away, but my hold was too strong. I drank greedily, the taste of Jamie's blood driving me insane. Jamie tasted just like how I dreamed he would – like the sweetest wine and the finest honey combined with a small blend of sugar. I couldn't help but smile as I drank.

Then, when I pulled my fangs out this time, I whispered,

"Tunis dragostea veitse mele…veitse mele."

I was speaking Romanian, of course. The words I spoke meant,

"You are the love of my life…of my life."

His answer was a sigh. How sweet…

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


End file.
